The Eternal's Dark Choice
by OmegaDelta
Summary: A choice can be good or bad to some degree but it depends on how serious it is and if it will haunt you. Timmy x Harem On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents  
**

* * *

Somewhere in the universe on a lifeless planet sits 14 year old Timmy Tiberius Turner beating and bruised and losing a small amount blood staring at his new and last enemies corpse. He had looked about the same age as him but the difference was that he was a eternal. To Timmy's surprise he was one also but he was not cursed like the one lying dead in front of him. In Timmy's right hand he held a empty M9 Barrett Pistol the same one he used to end his opponents life by putting a bullet in his head. As he stood up he looked around the area he saw the bodies of the eternal's minions he had killed them with different types of weapons that littered the ground all empty. As he looked he saw his friends and family and his enemies and their families. They will all looking at him like they did not know him except one she was out of the cage they were in she was the one who stuck by him the whole time. He knew that he would have to have the fairy council erase everyone's memories except hers. From the beginning and to this horrific end . Princess Mandie was her name during this incident she had been his friend and partner in this. As Timmy started to move again he noticed the locks on the cages he went over and broke each one off and then walk over to Mandie. They both watched the prisoners come out of the cages as this was happening he saw how they were keeping a distance away from him. As they did he made his way to the ship they had arrived on and opened it and told the prisoners to get on it no one questioned him. During this time his mind wondered to a saying he had heard from somewhere. A hero's choice is a tough one but if he is left no options he would have to take another persons choice away even if it means falling into the dark. Timmy's mind then wonder back a few months right before this all started and he wondered if things could have been done differently. But he knew that there was no way to change what had happened.

* * *

_Read and Review _


	2. Months ago

**The beginning**

* * *

It was a normal day for Timmy he woke up at his normal time and got ready for school. He had a growth spurt over the last four years he was no longer a short kid he was one of the tallest kids in his grade. His look had also changed he no longer wore pink he wore a black shirt with grey pants black shoes and a black coat with grey sleeves and with black two black stripes in the middle of the sleeves. As he got ready he notice his fish were still asleep he smiled at this and snuck out of the room as quiet as he could. It had been four long years but he still had his fairy godparents he had saved fairy world enough to earn a rule free wish and it was for him to keep his fairy godparents. As Timmy went down stairs he saw his parent scrambling around trying to get ready for work he watched them and thought four years and they have not changed. Timmy's parents still went on vacation without him and still left him alone at home but the upside was no more Vicky watching him. As he left for school he saw a strange man who he had never seen before watching him. Timmy had an odd filling about him but he had to get to the bus stop. Over the years Timmy had learned to defend himself during this time Francis had joined the football team and the popular kids had more body guards around them. So Timmy knew they would abuse their power and decided to defend himself. No one knew Timmy could defend himself he kept his training secret even from his god family. So far no one messed with Timmy at school not even Remy but he knew it was only a matter of time. As he got to the bus stop he saw his two friends Chester and AJ as he approached them he saw that their look did not change t over the four years. But none the less they were his friends as he and his friends boarded the bus he saw the strange man again and was getting more suspicious of him now.

**On the bus**

After they boarded they took their seats and chatted on the ride to school as he talked he saw a moving truck in the rich part of town. As he saw it he thought another spoiled brat is coming to Dimmsdale. Timmy had got over his crush on Trixie Tang but for some reason she was trying to get his attention along with most of the girls in the school to them he was eye candy. But the down side was the boys in the school got jealous easily especially the popular boys mainly Tad and Chad. The popular kids did not ride the bus that much they had their limo drivers drive them to school. As the bus came up on the school Timmy saw the various groups of the high school hierarchy he saw Tad and Chad waiting where the bus stops with their body guards. Timmy knew he was going to get in trouble today but he had to be very careful.

**At school**

When the bus stopped the student started to pile off the last one out was Timmy. Chester and Aj were waiting for him that they left the bus and walked towards the school but before they could reach the school Tad and Chad stopped them Timmy told Chester and Aj to go on ahead and he would meet up with them later. They did as he asked and left Timmy then was free to talk to tad and chad. All right what do you two want this time said Timmy chad was the one to speak first he said that the popular girls were planning to sit near him during class and lunch he also said Trixie was going to wear her best outfit to try to get him as one of her admires again and that the other girls in the school had other plans of their own to get you to date them. Tad then said for him to stick to the side hall ways to avoid the girls to some point. Timmy thanked them for the heads up and asked them if they knew anything about it. They said they did not know anything about the new family moving in to the rich part of town. Timmy said goodbye to them and went to his locker and then went to his class. He had stuck to the side hallways to avoid the girls and their plans.

**The classroom **

As he went to his first class he saw three seats left two in the back and the other one was between Trixie Tang and Veronica Star he knew this would not end well. As he took his seat he saw both their eyes light up Trixie was wearing a skirt with a white V collared shirt that show off her D sized breasts and then there was veronica she wore skin-tight blue jeans with a pink tank top that show off her D sized breasts. Before they could say anything the teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down and said we have a new student coming in today as she said that a girl came in to the class room all the boys except Timmy howled and whistled the teacher was not amused and the girls in the class were not happy. The girl had white hair that reached her shoulders her eyes were gold-colored and was wearing a normal skirt and shirt with D sized breasts but Timmy recognized her instantly. She was the one he had saved two years back from some thugs let's just say they will have trouble walking for the rest of their lives. But lucky for him she did not see his face when he saved her. But soon after that the strange man that timmy saw twice walked in the teacher asked who he was he said he was her body-guard. Timmy then started to worry that he would be recognized. The man said that the parent want someone to show their daughter around the school. Nearly every boy raised their hands to volunteer to show her around. But the man said he would choose the person who would show her around. As he walked the rows he looked over every signal person carefully he then stopped at Timmy's desk and looked at him. Timmy had a feeling that he would choose him but something did not feel right about this as they looked at each other the man said this boy right here will show the new girl around and pointed to timmy the boys of the class complained and the girls looked pissed at this decision. As soon as that was said the man then grabbed timmy and dragged him to the two open desk at the back of the room timmy was surprised at this as soon as he was released he looked at the man and said if he man handled him again he would regret it the man took it to heart by the look in Timmy's eyes. Then he called the girl over to the back as she walked she was getting death glares from the girls. When she got to her seat she looked timmy with a loving look timmy saw this and hoped she did not recognized him she told him her name was Desiree and that she was happy to meet him. Timmy introduced himself and told her likewise the guard was eyeing him for some reason timmy just shrugged it off.

**School tour**

As the day went on timmy showed Desiree around and told her the way to different classes as soon as the day ended he was about to leave when Desiree's body-guard pulled him to the side and said I know who you are and I know you're the one who save her two years back. Timmy just looked at him with disbelief and said does she know too he said no but her parent do and they want to meet you. Timmy then said you're the one who's been following me the whole morning. The guard looked at him surprised you knew I was following you timmy said yes the guard said how long did you know timmy then said from the moment I walked out of my house. The guard then said that Desiree parents were in the principal's office timmy has not been in there since an incident involving him and one of the popular boys. As he walked toward the office he saw the guard following him hand he was on edge.

**Principal's office**

Timmy then reached the office and went inside the guard soon followed that's when he saw Desiree and her parents her father was a clean-cut man in good shape. Then there was her mother timmy can see where desiree had got her beauty from. All of them had noticed timmy and her father asked Desiree to go outside and wait in the limo. As soon as she was outside her mother ran up and hugged timmy saying thank you to him. After that was over her father came over and said that he was a hard boy to track timmy then asked how do you figure out it was me. The father said it took some time but they had looked at the other kids during that time and said none of them would have had the courage to save his daughter. Timmy then asked if Desiree knew it was him he said no but timmy had his suspicions that she knew. Her parents saw this and asked why he would suspect anything timmy then told them of the look she had given him. Soon after this Desiree came back in and to everyone's surprise she said she overheard the discussion then looked at timmy and smiled she then ran up and kissed him on the lips. That caught timmy off guard as soon as he regained himself he saw her hugging him but the principal came out and said school is over you all should get home and timmy I'm watching you. The parents guard and Desiree looked at me funny I told them I would tell them another time. With that I left and began to walk home.

**The way home**

As timmy walked home he notice that he was being followed by a strange group people they were wearing black clothing and were keeping an eye on him. As he rounded a corner he hid and watched them run ahead to try and catch up to him. As they ran ahead one spotted him and tried to tackle him. But timmy saw this coming and side-stepped after he missed timmy walked up to him and put him in a hold and asked why he and the group were following him. The guy said that he and his friends were paid to follow you and find out where you live timmy then asked who paid them the guy said it was a boy name Memphis and after he told timmy that he knocked him out and left him in the alley as soon as that was done he took an alternate route home he had a new enemy. He would have to be a bit more careful because this one was a smart one if he hired people to spy on him and he had a feeling that an old enemy will return and that they will help him when he needs it.

* * *

**Read & Review **


	3. A new enemy and a visit

**A new enemy and a visit**

* * *

As Timmy was walking to his home he saw a boy about his age waiting for him on the front porch. The boy had black hair and wore red and blue colored clothes. The boy had noticed Timmy's presences and looked at him. Timmy then notice he had not seen this boy at school or around town at all this must be Memphis he thought. The boy was the first to speak he said hello my name is Memphis Shard and you must be Timmy Turner. Timmy answered yes then he asked how he knew his name. Memphis he asked his told him that he asked his neighbors and they told him his name. Timmy knew better than that since he got the info he needed from the person he knocked out he must have hired more than one group. As Memphis started to walk towards him Timmy did the same as they past each other Timmy saw him smirking like he had plans for him and Timmy held a neutral face. Soon Timmy was at his front door and before he went inside Memphis turned around and said say hello to your god family for me. Timmy turned around quickly and saw that Memphis was gone and there was no trace of him.

_**In the house**_

Timmy then went inside and ran up to his room and was greeted by his god family. Wanda his god mother was to first to greet him she had changed over the year her hair was to her shoulders but still wore the same black pants and yellow shirt and still had her over protective nature but it was more under control now. Cosmo his god father had not changed much over the years but he had become smarter and he did less stupid thing now. Then there was his little god brother poof he was doing home work from the magic school he attends. Poof's look had changed over the years he was no longer round he looked like a normal child fairy and had black pant on a dark purple shirt and Timmy's old pink hat that was a gift from Timmy for his birthday. As Timmy entered Wanda's mother sense went off she could always tell when something was wrong. Wanda then asked what was bothering him Timmy then told her of his day. At the end of it she was proud of him and also worried about this new threat. Timmy then suggested that they go t fairy world and find out any info on him and that he would stay and keep an eye on Memphis. Wanda was skeptical about this plan but they had now other options to go with. His god family was ready to depart they said they would be back as soon as they can and to be careful with this new person and with that said they left in a poof of smoke. Timmy was now alone in his house he then decided to add his own sources he needed his secret group for this. Timmy took out his cell phone and called his friend mute and told him to meet at the training ground.

_**The training ground**_

Timmy made his way to the ware house district part of town and went to the abandoned building marked with a red dog paw. The building was an old factory with most of equipment out except the ones nailed to the floor. Timmy discovered it one night after a huge fight with his parents about them not being there for him and after that he found himself here but he was not alone. Soon after he went in he saw other teen boys about his age there was six counting him and they all seemed to have home issues. At that time each of them told why they were there that night even Timmy soon after that one of the boy's had an idea that they form a group that could help each other out when they need it. Soon after that the red paw was born though it only had six members they made sure not to draw attention to the group. Each member had different skills but all of them had to learn how to fight. One of them had and uncle who was a martial arts master and agreed to teach him and his friends for free and another boy had an uncle who was black ops and taught the group how to do take downs hold and weapons training with guns and knives. This is where Timmy learned how to fight and how to blend into the scenery. After that they setup an information network in Dimmsdale and kept close watch on the city in secret. Timmy walked in to the building and found a boy with a hoodie on and was leaning on a machine. Mute was the quietest person of the group he will only talk to certain people Timmy being one of them. Timmy approached Mute they shook hands and Mute asked what he needed Timmy told him that he needed information on a guy name Memphis Shard. Mute asked why Timmy then told him of the group he hired and the meet at his front porch Mute did not need to hear more he said he will do some digging on this guy. With that done he and mute talked a little and said good bye. Timmy had a bad feeling as he walked back home that something big is going to happen and it will take all his resources to stop it.

* * *

_**Read & Review**_


	4. Truce

**Truce**

As timmy made his way home he stopped by mark changs ship in the Dimmsdale dumb. As he entered the dumb he saw his friends ship sticking out of a pile and walked towards it. When timmy reached the ship he knocked before entering and then went in. Timmy then came face to face with a octopus like alien it looked at him and said hey dude what is up? Timmy said nothing much and asked if his instant transporter was working Mark said yes it was working and asked why he wanted to know. Timmy then said he wanted to use it to visit someone real fast and be right back with it. Mark said okay and gave him the transporter timmy already knew how to use it he took it and typed in where he wanted to go in a blink of an eye timmy was gone.

**Yugopotamia's prison tower**

Timmy then reappeared in front of a large tower there was a sign that said Yugopotamia's prison tower. Timmy the started to walk up to the tower when he got to the front door he told the guard that he wanted to go in. The guard let him in and timmy walked up to the top of the tower and stopped at a door a sign on the door said prisoner 001 Princess Mandie timmy then entered the room by using a special key he has.

**Mandie's cell**

As timmy entered the room Mandie looked up from where she was sitting and saw it was timmy and smiled. After the hostile takeover incident Mandie was confined to the tower but timmy could not just let her rot in there like he and mark had for the incident so he pulled some stings to have the cell made special for her. At that time her and Timmy had worked out a secret truce between them which turned in to a relationship between them. Timmy tried to visit her as many time as he could but it was hard with his god family and his friends wondering where he disappeared to. As timmy approached Mandie she stood up and walked over to him. As timmy got closer to Mandie he saw how she had changed since his last visit she had grown a bit taller her hair had grown past her shoulders and he body had filled into a hour glass shape. It had been a year since his last visit he had a felling she will get him for not coming sooner. As timmy stopped in the middle of the room Mandie did not stop until she was up against timmy and when that happened she put her arms around him. Timmy then said hello it is nice to see you again Mandie sorry about not coming to visit earlier a lot has happened. Mandie then said it's alright I know how hard it can be for you to sneak away but you still manage to see me none the less. Soon after she said that she kissed timmy on the lips timmy did not fight it after that timmy got a look of what Mandie was wearing she was wearing her robe and under it was probably her underwear or nothing. As timmy and Mandie talked Mandie asked how the negotiations were going for her release timmy said that the king and queen have been stone walling me lately but I will make sure you are released and when you are you can live on earth like mark but you must remember the rules we have discussed. Mandie then said don't worry I'm over mark and I will not hurt anyone unless it is to defend myself. After that they talked a while and timmy looked at his watch it was time for him to leave. Timmy then kissed Mandie and took his leave as he was about to leave the cell Mandie called to timmy. He turned around to see what she needed she opened her robe revealing what was under it. She had white lace panties on and had a black lace bra on and when she looked at him she said timmy you are the only one who gets to see me like this because you're the only one who has shown me kindness and mercy. After she said that timmy went back over to Mandie and kissed her again he then said you are my treasure and I would be a hollow person if I lost you. After that they said good bye for now and timmy left after he left the tower he used the transporter to go back to earth in a flash timmy was back on marks ship.

**Back on earth**

Timmy was now on his way back to his house and when he reached it he saw a limo parked outside of it. It seemed to be waiting for him when he approached it the door opened revealing who was inside. It was Trixie's grandfather who was inside the limo he came out and approached timmy. When he reached timmy he said so you're the one who has been resisting my granddaughter. Timmy then said yes I'm one of the few who can resist her charm. The grandfather then said I can see that but I thought you would like to know she does not like being ignored. Timmy then said I'm not ignoring her to be a jerk I'm just not that into her anymore I still think she is beautiful. The grandfather then said I know you're a good kid timmy and I know you're not trying to be a jerk but throw my granddaughter and her friend a bone now and then so they don't fell so bad about their looks. Timmy then said okay and he will try to give them more attention when he sees them. The grandfather said thank you and was about to take his leave when he said to timmy be careful with Memphis shard. Timmy looked at him and asked how did he know about him. The grandfather said there have been rumors about him and his family and that if he is not to be taken lightly. Timmy then said what kind of rumors the grandfather then said that the family has a history of targeting certain people with special traits people like you. Timmy then said thanks for the heads up and that it was nice meeting you. The grandfather said the same and then he left in his limo leaving timmy alone with his thoughts. Timmy was a target this was not good and he will have to be prepared if anything should happen in the near future. Little did timmy know what was going to happen and what he really was.

**Read & Review**


	5. More Attention

**More Attention**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when timmy awoke from his slumber he had thought about yesterday's events. Timmy then decided that he would take a walk around town today because all of his friends were busy today. As timmy rose from his bed he looked over at the empty fish bowl on the night stand his god family were still in fairy world. Timmy then got out of his bed and did his morning routine and walked down stairs where he saw his parent in vacation wear. Timmy then asked where are they going the parents they said we are going to the Bahamas and that they will be gone for a full two months they then said there is enough money for two months for grocers' or pizza. Then the parent dashed out the door and drove off as fast as they could it was nothing new to timmy he was use to it. Timmy then locked up the house and went to the park to relax and have some peace and quiet.

**The Park**

As timmy got to the park he went to the secret part of the park he goes to relax. As he approached the spot he heard a whimper like if someone was crying as he got closer to the sound he saw who it was. It was veronica star sitting near a tree crying for some reason. Timmy then went over to find out what was wrong as timmy approached her she noticed him coming towards her. Timmy then asked her what was wrong she said that she had a fight with her parents and left the house. Timmy then asked what the fight was about veronica then said it was about getting your attention. Timmy then smiled and said sorry for ignoring you and Trixie for so long and that he would give them more attention. Timmy then said do you want to go for a walk with him veronica said yes instantly. As they walked timmy noticed the outfit veronica was wearing she was wearing a lose skirt with a lose fitting blouse on. Timmy eventually broke the silence by saying that outfit looks nice on you veronica and it suites you well. Veronica blushed at this and said thank you to timmy for the compliment timmy then said you're welcome. As they walked veronica could not take her eyes off timmy the whole way timmy noticed this and asked what was wrong. Veronica then said nothing was wrong soon they got to the secluded part of the park where timmy was going to relax at. Timmy then said to veronica this is the part of the park no one really comes to and that it is a great place for peace and quiet moments.

**Secret Spot**

Veronica then looked at timmy with a loving look timmy noticed this and looked at her veronica then turned away blushing. Timmy then said you look cute when you embarrassed veronica then face him and kissed him on the lips. Soon after she was done she laid her head on Timmy's chest and listened to his heart beat. Timmy then said to her why did you just kiss me veronica then said I have had a crush on you since I first saw you. I have always been afraid that you would reject me and call me crazy like the other boys have. Timmy then stared at her and thought about what she said and she was right Trixie had been the eye candy for most of the boys and some did call her crazy. Timmy then said veronica you are not crazy you're a beautiful young women and you should not sell yourself short. Veronica then looked at timmy and started to cry into his chest timmy let her get it out of her system. After she was done she thanked timmy for telling her that timmy then said you're welcome and that if you ever want to come and relax you can come here. Veronica then looked at timmy and smiled and walked over to a tree and sat down timmy then sat right next to her under the tree. As they sat there they looked at the scenery it was like this spot was part of how the town use to be a long time ago. Veronica then looked at timmy and said timmy can you close your eyes for a second timmy then asked why she then said it was a surprise. Timmy closed his eyes and veronica said not to peek he then said okay after a few second veronica told him to look. When timmy opened his eyes he saw veronica standing in front of him in her underwear looking embarrassed. Veronica had and a white lace bra that held her double D sized breasts and had pink lace panties on that looked a bit small for her. As timmy looked at her she looked like a true beauty from a work of art. Veronica then said timmy if you want I can take off the rest of my clothes and let you have me. Timmy then got up and walked over to veronica and said veronica you are a beauty and I can also see you don't want to do this you have a choice remember that and it is your choice alone that matters. Veronica looked at timmy and said thank you and put her clothes back on and said that he was the one who would take her when she was ready and that was her choice she said. After she said that her phone rang and she answered it she talked for a second and hung up. Veronica face timmy and said she has to go timmy then said okay and do you remember where this place is she said yes and was off but not before she kissed him on the lips again. Veronica then smiled and ran off knowing her skirt would fly up and she show her panties to timmy again and then she was gone. Timmy then was alone and with his thought this just keeps getting more complicated. Then out of nowhere timmy heard a voice he turned around to see who it was and low and behold it was Trixie tang. As Trixie approached timmy he got a good look at what she was wearing she had on a tight shirt the formed to her breasts and skin tight blue jeans. Timmy then asked what was Trixie doing here trixie said I was out for a walk and I saw you here alone. Timmy then thought trixie must of just got here and just missed veronica. Trixie then walked over to timmy and hugged him and said why have you been ignoring me lately. Timmy then said I'm not head over heels for you like I was when I was ten. Trixie looked at him and smiled and said now you have me chasing you for your attention. Timmy then smiled and then kissed trixie on the lips when he was done he could see the surprise on her face. Timmy then broke the hug and sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw trixie curled up and laying on his chest listening to his heart beat. Timmy then smiled and let her stay there for a while until her phone rang she answered it and talked a bit then she hung up and had a look of disappointment on her face. Timmy asked what was wrong she said she had to go it was about some party her parent were panning. Timmy said its okay and that he would try and give her more attention in the future. Trixie then kissed timmy on the lips and left saying thank you and after that she left to her house. Timmy then thought this will cause problems in the future and it will be harder to sneak off for the meets with Mandie and the red paw.

* * *

**Read & Review **


	6. Information and Preparation

**Information and Preparation**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don not own FOP**

* * *

As timmy sat under the tree he was staring at the small pond in front of him deep in thought about this Memphis Shard. This guy is a strange one he thought to himself he was targeting people like him and knew about his god family and he wondered what else he knew about him.

As timmy sat the his phone got a text message it said" all red paw members report to the training ground we have a serious problem" and with that timmy was up on his feet and running to the training ground wondering what has gone wrong.

**Training Ground**

When timmy got to the ware house district he saw the other members of red paw heading to the ware house as he approached the ware house he saw mute and

asked "what is the meeting about" and mute then said " I don't know the text just said there is a serious problem". After that they all entered the ware house timmy

could see Dom Sharp, Mike Hill, Dragon Truce, Nicolai Smith, Alex Williams, Eddy Wilson, Tank Davis and the leader of the group John Travis or also know as Alcatraz.

As timmy walked through the group and said hello to them he eventually got to alcatraz and asked "why did you call this meet" alcatraz answered "you will know soon enough my second in command timmy did not like be called that but he shrugged it off and waited.

Soon as everyone was settled he said "I have called this meeting today because someone has asking question about our group".

Everyone was in shock of this no one in the city knew about the group except the members who were in it. dom then asked "who is the person asking about us and are they a threat to us." alcatraz the said "no they are not a threat all of the question he asked were laughed at by the cops and everyone else as for who it is I do not know who." then dragon asked " is it a group of people or just one person." alcatraz said "it is one person who is asking and it is a new kid to the city.".

Timmy then realized who the person was asking about the group alcatraz saw this and asked "timmy do you know who it is?" timmy then said "yes I do it is a new kid named Memphis Shard I had asked mute to dig up what he can on him yesterday.".

Everyone looked at timmy and the all asked "why" timmy then told them of what had happened the day before of the hired group to follow him. The red paw looked at him with anger and surprise but they knew if they did something they would be exposed to the rest of the city.

Timmy then told him of the information that grandfather tang had told him that he was a target. Alcatraz then said "everyone be on guard from here on out and this goes double for you timmy, everyone will have to be armed for now come and get your butterfly knife.".

Everyone grabbed one and hid it on themselves then turned to mute. Timmy asked "did you find any information on Memphis that we can use." Mute said "yes he is from a wealthy family and use his money to get what he wants, he will be attending school here so be careful and that he will have multiple body guards with him, he also has a certain way of targeting people and how he gets to them I do not know, but there is one weakness he has he will never do any dirty work himself he will always have someone else do it for him and that means there is always a paper trail to him and that is all I could find out for now I will keep on digging.".

Everyone looked a bit worried and wondered if they should stick near timmy for a while but timmy then said "no that will draw to much attention to the group but keep an eye out at school and stick to the back hallway.".

Everyone agreed and decided to call it a day timmy was about to leave when alcatraz stopped him and said" be careful this guy is a smart one and watch who you trust outside the group and have your weapon in reach at all times." timmy nodded and left the warehouse.

As timmy left he had a bad felling that this was only the beginning and he should be prepared for the worst.

**The way to Timmy's house**

As timmy entered his house he saw that his parent were not home not a big surprise as he walked though the house he saw a shadow in the back yard through a window.

As he went to see what it was timmy got a good look at a body guard and he recognized him as desiree's body guard timmy asked him "what are you doing here.".

He looked up from where he was and said "I was just out for a walk and I thought I would drop by." Timmy then said "alright where is she?." The bodyguard looked nervous for a second and said "what do you mean it is just me here.".

Timmy looked at him skeptical and said "I know your lying where is desiree?" the bodyguard looked defeated and said "come on out desiree he know you are here.".

As he said that she came out of her hiding spot and came into the light. Desiree was wearing a dinner dress one that you would wear when meeting some one really important it was tailored to fit her perfectly and to her amusement showed off the double D sized breasts .

Before she could say anything timmy said "let me guess you were on your way to the fancy ball that the mayor is hosting tonight and on your way to city hall you thought that you might pay me a little before you are shown to the rest of the popular boys in town.".

Desiree just looked at timmy surprised and smiled at him soon after and said "yes you are correct and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the event so I don't get swarmed by all the boys there.".

Timmy looked at her and said "I would accompany you if I had an invitation but am afraid that it is invitation only desiree and i do not have one and I believe it is for the rich side only." she then looked at her own invite and frowned at what it said on it said invitation only no exceptions.

Timmy saw this and walked over and hugged her and said "I am sorry I cannot go with you to this event but I can suggest you stay near you parents during this event so the boys won't hit on you while you are there.".

Desiree looked at him and smiled and said "Thank you for the advice and do you have the time." timmy looked at his watch and said "it is about 9:45pm" desiree that said "well it is time for me to go I hope to see you again real soon timmy.".

After she said that she began to walk away but stopped for a sec and rushed back and kissed timmy on the lips again and then made her way to her limo.

Timmy just stared at her as she walked away and after she left timmy just stood there trying to figure out how he was going to get the three most popular and beautiful girl to stop kissing him.

Timmy decided that he will deal with it when he come to that bridge and went inside to get something to eat and have a relaxing night from a eventful day and that he needed to be ready in case Memphis tries anything against him in the near future.

**Read & Review **

**Sorry this took so long to write had a bit of a writers block.**


	7. A Strange Dream and A Dark Secret

**A Strange Dream and A Dark Secret**

* * *

As timmy was sleeping off the day's events he was tossing and turning he was having a dream. The dream made no sense to him and was wondering what it had to do with him? Little did he know it was a old memory that has been with him always.

**Timmy's dream**

There timmy was standing in the middle of an ancient civilization that was not on earth but a planet fairly close to it. As he walked around he noticed the people

seemed familiar to him but he did now know why. Then he came upon the center of the city and noticed a small child play with his parents. The child looked a lot like

timmy did when he was that age and then suddenly the city was in flames. Timmy looked around and saw the people running and trying to hide and soon after that he

saw a dark figure approaching him. The figure said "Soon you will learn of your true past and you will have a choice to make in the future after you do but for now heed

this warning the one called shard will try to destroy you in order to stay alive you must destroy him. Before timmy could respond he was blinded by a bright light and

woke up from the dream.

**Back in reality**

Timmy awoke with a fright and looked around to get a bearing of his surroundings he was in his living room he had fallen asleep on the couch. As timmy sat there he

thought about his dream how a city the was so peaceful just went up in flames and the warning he had gotten he would have to ask his god family about this when

they get back to him. He then looked at the time and saw it was 6:55 am he would have to get up anyway and go to school. So timmy did his morning routine and went

to catch the bus. But made sure his butterfly knife was well hidden on him before leaving the house. As he got to the bus stop he saw Chester and AJ waiting for him

as usual he then asked " hey guys what's new?" Aj then said "nothing much except the two new kids in the school." Chester then said "the new girl is extremely hot

and the new guy seems friendly than the other popular kids.". Timmy just stared at them and before he could say anything the bus pulled up and they boarded it. As

timmy was going to his seat he saw the members of the red paw on the bus and as he walked past them he gave a quick nod and they returned it. As soon as timmy

sat down the bus started to move to the school but made a stop at the rich side of town. Everyone on the bus was confused the popular kids don't ride the bus

anymore but as soon as anyone thought anything trixie tang came onto the bus and walked over to where timmy was sitting. Trixie then asked " timmy is anyone

sitting here?" Timmy looked at her and said "no one is sitting there you can sit here if you want." the look on her face was joy after he said that soon after she sat

down the bus moved again to the school. As timmy sat there his mind drifted back to the warn from the dream and he was trying to make sense of it. As he was in

thought he almost didn't notice trixie leaning on him he looked down at her and saw she was listening to his heart like yesterday in the park lucky for him no one on

the bus noticed except the red paw members. As they approached the school trixie looked as if she was the happiest girl on the planet but soon that would end the

bus came to a stop and everyone had to get off. To say trixie was not happy was an understatement she did not want to move from her spot but had to timmy was the

last one off the bus.

**At School**

As timmy went to his classes he stuck to the back hallways like the other it seem to work but there was still lunch and that was a problem means he was in the open.

As he went to go get his lunch he decided to eat outside with the others he saw his friends and took his seat and looked around the red paw was at different table but

close enough to jump in in case of trouble. As they ate timmy saw the popular table and saw the three girls staring at him with a loving look and glares from the boys

at that table but it did not bother him. He was use to it when he started school but he had to watch himself around the popular boys because even though he is not

scared of them but they are stupid enough to try and pick a fight with him. Soon after lunch timmy went to finish up his classes the school day seem to go off without a

hitch. Timmy boarded the bus and was ready to go home trixie got on soon after and sat in the same place like this morning listening to his heart beat. Until she had to

get off at her stop and then it was Timmy's turn to get off the bus.

**At Timmy's house**

As timmy entered his house he could have sworn someone was watching him then it hit him literally it was poof tackling his god brother. Timmy then got up and hugged

his younger god brother and asked "are mom and dad here?" poof said " yes" timmy then went upstairs to see Cosmo and Wanda. He saw them they had two file

folder with them and were discussing something he heard Cosmo say "he deserves to know Wanda why do you want to keep this from him?" Wanda then said " we

will tell him eventually but now is not the right time timmy must not know about.". Before timmy could hear more poof tackled him again and they both fell through the

door this caught Cosmo and Wanda off guard and they quickly hid the second folder on them. Wanda asked "Timmy how long have you been there?" Timmy said "long

enough what are you keeping from me Wanda?". She looked nervous and was trying to find an excuse but timmy saw this and said "we will talk about this later and

you can explain what is going on." Wanda looked relived a bit and handed Shard's file to timmy and said "read it later when poof is not around.". Timmy nodded and

put the file down on the night stand and decided to take a little nap after a long day.

**Timmy's Dream**

Timmy was in a dark place and as he walked he thought he was going nowhere but soon a strange symbol appeared in front of him. The symbol seem to glow sky blue

with a white center and was somehow familiar to timmy but he could not place where he had seen it. But soon and energy blast from the symbol hit timmy with full

force and he felt like it was burning and tearing his flesh off. Then he heard a voice it said "your power will come to you here is half the rest will come shortly." and with

that be said the pain went away and he awoke.

**Timmy's Room **

Timmy's woke up and looked around it was night time he must have been out for a while as he looked around he saw something on the back of his hand. It was part of

the symbol that he had seen in his dream it looked like a heart but in more of a angelic way the heart had a sky blue color to it. Timmy wondered what this symbol

meant and what was that voice. But he had no time to think about it and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Read & Review**

**The more reviews I see the sooner i will update the story**

**Link to the symbol:** **:** ** gallery/?offset=72#/d15435**


	8. AN

**Attention Reader there is a poll up on my profile on what to do with eternal's dark choice the poll will be open until June vote on what you want to happen to it.**


End file.
